1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric control switches, and more particularly, it pertains to switches operative in a plurality of modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most selector switches of prior construction have been used for varying contact operating modes for which purpose they are provided with different operating parts for each sequence or mode. Some switch units, for example, comprise a single contact arrangement which is convertible from a two to a three-mode unit. A disadvantage of such switches is the necessity of stocking additional parts for each contact mode. An example of a control switch operator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,406, issued Feb. 16, 1965, to J. H. Mullen.